Myths and Legends
by phantomworks
Summary: What if Dragons really exsisted, along with giants, trolls and ogres of all kinds? Fairies and all creatures of light as well? What if I were to tell you that they did indeed live many years ago? Because who knows? Every Legend has a bit of a bit of truth
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks: Okay, I'll admit, I basically ripped off the Viking tales of the thunder god Thor.

**Alice: because of the movie?**

Phantomworks; no, I had the idea before it because Thor is supposed to have red eyes.

**Alice: which totally doesn't happen in the movie that came out last summer.**

Phantomworks: exactly. Now behold! The real tales of Thor! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 1

The thing about every legend, long or short, is that there is a seed of truth within every story.

"Yami! Where do you think you're' going?" a blonde-haired, violet-eyed woman stormed down the palace's front hallway. She was the king's daughter and the prince's sister as well as the most beautiful woman of the lands. She wore close-fitting robes that matched her eyes and her long blonde hair fell to about the length of her giant bust.

"Oh, Mai. I was just looking for you!" a man much shorter than her replied happily. Though he was short, he was well skilled in the arts of death and war. The stone hammer attached to his belt was proof enough to that. This hammer often _chose_ who its bearer would be, declaring a new age with each chosen one.

Along with the hammer came the belt it was attached to that let its wearer gain the strength of a hundred men and the wrist cuffs that allowed the hammer's bearer to catch his weapon when it boomeranged back at him after thrown (what? It _is_ a magic hammer!).

The bearer himself could scare off large opponents with only a glance from his blood-red eyes. His hair was split into three colors, blonde bangs with raven black hair with a crimson sheen to it. His sharp angular features, though scary at first, drew all women and some men to his feet.

Yes, the prince was a force to be reckoned with.

"Looking for me, were you?" she asked, obviously not buying it. Well, he _was_ getting armor on and packing food for some sort of travel and she _had yet_ to hear why.

"Yes, you see, I am taking Joey and Bakura on a short journey into the orcs land and I was wondering-!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO THE ORC LANDS?" Mai screeched at the top of her lungs. Yami covered his ears. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW DANDEROUS THAT IS! DID YOU EVEN TELL FATHER?"

"That's what I was just about to say. Could you tell him for me?" Yami asked, then grinned, "Kay,thanks,bye!"

"Yami! GET BACK HERE!" she screamed after him, but he was already out the palace doors.

"Hey Yams, where ya been?" a blonde man asked when he saw his small friend racing towards them like a madman.

"Tell you later, just GO!" Yami shoved both the blonde (Joey) and his albino friend (Bakura) in front of him to get both moving.

"That's the rush, pharaoh?" the thief asked.

"Not pharaoh till Dad gives up the throne, thief."

"Still haven't answered my question." The thief said. Just then an ear-splitting screech broke the sound barrier.

"Ah, so ya just told Mai, eh?" Joey commented.

"GO GO GO!" Yami urged them faster.

~in the Orc lands~

"Sir! We've received word that there are men coming from Asgard! Could it be an attack?" a minion had rushed into the throne room with the urgent message, not knowing that he had disturbed the orc king's nap.

The orc king sat up straight, his silver hair falling to his shoulders, covering his eyes that he could no longer see out of on account of a jagged scar that ran from just above his eyebrow to the corner of his thin mouth. His clothes were a gaudy red, said to have been soaked in the blood of his enemies.

"What are you babbling about!" the orc king growled, upset from being awoken by yelling and screaming. And he had been having such a nice dream about the Asgardian King's daughter, Mai.

"King Pegasus! There are Asgardian warriors on their way into our lands! What should we so?" the minion replied, scared for his own life.

"Asgardian warriors? Why didn't you say so earlier?" the king roared menacingly, "How many are there?"

"Three sir!"

"… Excuse me?"

"Um… there are three… sir."

"You woke me up to warn me of _three_ warriors when we have armies of 500 or more?"

"W-well, one is the king's son! Prince Yami, ruler of the thunder and lightning!"

"Really now?" Pegasus asked, a plan forming in his evil mind. A plan to get the most beautiful woman all to himself. "Let them come."

"Sir?" the minion asked, confused.

"Let them come. We shall set a trap for them and trick them into their own demise. After all, the mind is stranger than the body. Go now and call forth my noblemen."

"Yes sir!" the minion replied and scurried off to do his master's bidding.

The king smiled evilly for a moment, relishing in the fact that he was closer to having the king's daughter as his bride. Then he sighed and called out, "Brother, it is unbecoming of you to eavesdrop."

"I'm sorry brother, I didn't mean to. I-I heard yelling and thought something was wrong…" a small figure appeared in the doorway. The figure was a boy whose childish features belied his actual age. Amethyst eyes sparkled innocently, matching his violent tipped black hair that was hidden beneath the hook of his long concealing black robes. Brushing a blonde bang out of his face, only to have it fall back into place, the boy spoke, "is something wrong brother?"

The Asgardians have sent warriors our way."

The boy gasped, "Oh no! What will we do!"

Pegasus smiled, "have no fear, my dearest brother. I have made plans to strip them of their pride, make them think twice before coming into our land again. Now, go on, back to your room, I don't want you to get hurt, Yugi."

'Yugi' pouted, "I won't get hurt in the five minutes I'm out! I'm no that clumsy!"

"Yugi…" the kind said gruffly, "This is for your own good. Go back to your room."

Pouting still but otherwise obeying, Yugi left to go to his room.

"Yes, because you are key in winning my bride, dear little _brother_." The king smiled. "I must make sure that ho harm comes to you until you are no longer needed."

Phantomworks; okay, so I kind of wrote the next seven chapters for this as well. Think I should update?

**Alice: yes!**

Phantomworks: okay… I'll leave it up to my reviewers to decide.


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks: okay, no real point for me updating this other than I wanted to.

**Alice: it's short.**

Phantomworks: yep. Anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 2

"Yams! How much longa?" Joey whined. They had only been walking for the past two days and the orc lands were still far from their current position.

"We still have a long ways to go." Yami replied for the umpteenth time.

"And if you don't _stop asking_, you will wake up in the lower Hades!" Bakura vowed. The blonde promptly shut his mouth.

"Hey, do you guys feel that?" Yami asked. The ground was moving, rumbling beneath their feet.

"So I'm not the only one? And here I thought it was my stomach!" Joey said. The trio were shaking violently now along with the shuddering earth.

"What is making the ground move so?" Yami had to yell over the thundering ground. Wait, thundering? Looking off into the distance, the crimson-eyed prince spotted a fast approaching and fast-enlarging figure. "Good Lord, is that a… A GIANT!"

"Where? I don't see one!" Joey said, searching the horizon. Yami turned the blonde to the left. "Oh! Now I see 'em!"

The trio stared at the oncoming figure, waiting to see if it was an ally or an enemy.

"Hello, friend!" Yami greeted the giant, all while his hand fell to his stone hammer, mightiest of all weapons. The giant stopped and looked down at his feet where the puny humans stood.

"I think I would remember if I were friends with such small ants." The giant said, jolly.

"Small ants!" Yami growled angrily, "I'll show you _small_ ants!"

"Joey! Hold him back!" Bakura said. Doing so, the blonde was barely able to get control over his unnaturally strong friend. Well, naturally since the smaller had the belt of strength on.

"Hurry, Baku!" Joey hissed.

"Great giant! We mean no impoliteness, but we ask if you may consider us your friends?" the thief asked, his tongue silver with lies and flattery.

"Hmm, smart one, you are. But might I ask why you are showing unusual hospitality to me? Are Asgard warriors not know for killing my brethren?" the giant asked, suspicious.

"We do not wish to fight for we are journeying to another place. Shall we call a truce and go on our way?" they offered.

"To where are you headed?"

"We seek the lands of the orcs for a little 'fun'." This was not entirely a lie. They were going to have fun… if you call raiding orcs villages 'fun' (which of course, they did).

"Hah! Fun you say? I should be glad to help since I despise those orcs! Here, I will even carry your bags for you!" the giant snatched up the food packs that the trio had been carrying (Joey's being the largest), "Come! Let us go into the land of the orcs!"

With that, the giant led the way forward to the trap lying in wait for them.

Phantomworks; if no one has realized, this is going to be something of a parody of the Legends of Thor.

**Alice; with Yugioh characters.**

Phantomworks: exactly. However, there will be a point where I branch off from the Legends' stories.

**Alice; I wonder where…**

Phantomworks: I let everyone else try to figure it out. Anyway, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Phantomworks; I decided it was time for a random update.

**Alice; why this one?**

Phantomworks: I have chapters 3-6 or so done. Thought I'd update.

**Alice; nice.**

Phantomworks; I know. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 3

The group traveled the rest of the day, the trio of Asgardians having to run to keep up with the giant's 'slow' pace. By night fall, all three were tired.

"Fine, we will rest for the night and carry on in the morning." The giant said, sitting down. As soon as he was comfortable, he fell asleep.

"Hey! What about dinner?!" Joey protested.

"We'll get the bags ourselves." Yami said simply, going to the giant's behemoth of a shoulder bag.

"Yeah stupid." Bakura agreed. However, when they tried to open the bag, it refused to budge. The button that was holding the bag close would not move to unlatch no matter how hard they tried.

"Curse you giant! You must have laid a spell over your own bag! You have tricked us and now you shall pay!" Yami vowed, unsheathing his hammer. The giant didn't respond. Growing even angrier, Yami threw his hammer with accurate aim at the giant's head. It returned to his hand without even stirring the brute or leaving a single mark.

"Try again, Yams!" Joey pleaded. Again, the prince did so and once again –a third time, but the giant simply did not wake.

"It's no use. Let's go on ahead." Bakura said.

_I don't understand! Has my strength failed me?_ Yami wonder. Spying a gigantic boulder, the prince side tracked to it, lifting it completely off the ground and over his head with one hand and feeling as if he held nothing. _That's not the case so why-?_

"Hey, prince show-off! Let's go already!" the blonde quipped. He got extremely irritated when he wasn't fed.

"Right, right right…" Yami mumbled, throwing the boulder away. It just didn't make sense.

The trio took a short nap before continuing their journey only to find that they had already met their destination!

"Wow, we must have traveled much farther and faster than I had thought yesterday." Yami said.

"Who cares? I'M STARVIN'!" Joey complained quite loudly.

"Should we go now or wait until sunrise?" Bakura asked their prince.

"FOOD! NOW!" Joey demanded; Bakura threw a rock at him.

"Eat that."

"Urgh!" the blonde growled/whimpered. His poor tummy was hungry! It _needed_ food!

"Sunrise is in a few hours. Joey I know that you can go _one_ day without food. When we attack the castle, you can eat whatever you get your hands on." Yami promised. The blonde cheered quite loudly.

The trio then proceeded to sit and wait for daylight to come. After all, orc powers were weaker in the daytime.

Phantomworks: very short. From the time that _all_ of my chapters were ridiculously short.

**Alice; and now they're like, three times the length of this.**

Phantomworks: yeah and people still complain about the short chapters.

**Alice; there's just no pleasing anyone.**

Phantomworks: nope. So please review and remember to VOTE IN THE POLL FOR THE NEXT STORY I WORK ON!

**Alice: advertising much?**

Phantomworks; yeah, I have a three-way tie. I may need to call in a tie-breaker.


End file.
